The Best Mistake
by MiKy
Summary: Natalie is a psychiatrist and has to help a special McFly boy recover from a terrible loss. Meanwhile helping him she inevitably finds herself falling for him but things don't go as smoothly as she would like. DANNYOC
1. Smoke & Pain

_So... This is a different kind of story of the usual; it just popped in my mind one day and decided to develop something around the idea. Hopefully the result is acceptable but you're gonna have to be the judges of that! This story is about Danny! (Sorry if I put him in most of my stories but he's such a cutie and he really is a nice carachter to portray in a story.) :P _

_Well... I'm gonna put the chapter here and if you like the idea just... well you know what to do right? Click the button on the bottom right and REVIEW!!_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MCFLY OR ANY AFFILIATES RELATED TO THEM; although I own the other caracthers I made up.**_

**_Hope You Enjoy_**

**_Miky_**

-Chapter One-

_**-Smoke And Pain-**_

"Don't take it as a punishment… take it as a help from us. We want to help you and if this is the only way… we're more than keen to try and give it a shot."

* * *

A tiny lamp was illuminating the whole room with its dimmed light. A frightened looking girl was peeking the shadowy figure of Danny, who, was standing with his back leaned on the white, nude wall.

The girl coughed a little… he didn't know if it was to be noticed or to break the heavy silence in the waiting room… he just didn't care. He just cared about the cigarette he was holding in his fingers and the pain he felt in his heart. These were the things he had to take with him every single day of his life… smoke and pain.

A man, sitting way far from everybody giggled uncomfortably then, in a high pitched voice he screamed: "FREEZE!".

The shy girl jumped at first, holding her knees in her arms, swinging back and forth and chanting something that Danny couldn't catch.

Where did the guys bring him? In a cage of fools??

"Aren't you afraid of the door?" the girl said finally, looking at him with her big, scared eyes. She seemed always at the edge of breaking down in tears. He tried to avoid her look and ignore her completely… but there was something about her eyes. They were full of that desperate fear he once saw in Lily's eyes… Lily… he couldn't help to feel a little ache in his heart. Or at least what was left of it.

"The door?!" he finally answered, taking a puff from the cigarette… uncaring of the big sign in front of him saying "DO NOT SMOKE."

"You're never been here before, haven't you?" she squealed, biting her lips furiously, as almost she wanted to bite them out.

"Got one thing right…" he said, unwilling to look at the girl once more. Too painful. That was not what he wanted. He wanted to forget but somehow… there was something blocking him; keeping him stuck with her memory.

"I've been here 123 times... I recognize the newbies." She said more calmly… the man in the back seemed to be fallen asleep in the meantime and her knees were now resting on the chair apparently peacefully.

"Well… it isn't helping much then." He giggled bitterly, keeping his gaze stuck on the floor.

"When I first came here… I couldn't be around anybody without trying to hurt myself. I was deathly scared of everything and everybody around me. Whatever your problem is… I'm sure Miss Roberts can solve it." She said, sure of her affirmation. But then, after those little shaky words he said to him… she sunk more into her shyness.

He decided to look up after some minutes… see this girl talking to him but when he raised his gaze she was already gone. Leaving nothing behind her. The old man still there.

"Daniel Jones?" a soft voice called from beside him. He looked up curiously and saw a gorgeous girl dressed in a white coat and with a pad in her hands.

"Present…" he said ironically, not being able to repel the urgent need to hide his evident pain behind a mask of sarcasm. That was his way out of everything.

"Did you come here because you're blind?" she asked suddenly, eying him calmly. She was used to that type of people.

"Excuse me?" he said, not catching the words of the woman standing beside him.

"You clearly didn't saw the sign that says "DO NOT SMOKE"." She said, tapping her cured fingernails on the pad; a sweet and amused smile curled on her lips.

"What makes you think I didn't saw it?!" he replied cheekily, throwing the butt of the cigarette on the ground below him and putting it out with the tip of his shoe.

"Please… step inside." She said, ignoring his last comment completely. He looked speechless because he was used of upsetting people with his cheeky, pesky behaviour. But she was just… amused in someway… sympathetic and amused. He hated the thought of speaking to her for the very first moment. He was not going to speak with that woman.

He sniffed and got into the room quickly, not bothering to turn around or to make sure she got in right.

He looked around and saw the room was actually quite cosy and warm… he felt a little relieved of that environment coming from that dark, narrow waiting room before.

There was a little couch on the side, facing a big window with view of a beautiful garden.

But he couldn't look at that view.

He crashed into a chair behind a desk and simply sat there… rubbing his temples and aching for a cigarette.

The lady then sat opposite him, a starchy smile on her face as she examined the patient she had to deal with. He looked somewhat reluctant to be there… he was going to be a tough one.

"So… Daniel Jones… are you willing to tell me something about yourself?!" she said, pulling her most calm and tranquil tone, seeking for the relax he obviously was searching. But she was far off… Danny simply ached for something he didn't have anymore.

"No." he simply stated, not even eyeing her but keeping his blue eyes stuck on the floor.

"Daniel… we're going to be here for a long time unless you don't start saying something. How am I supposed to help you if you're not willing to cooperate for your healing?" she said, ignorantly trying to comfort him… but those words just stabbed his already bleeding heart. And nothing good was going to come out of it.

"Healing?! I cannot be healed… be sure of that." He blurted out, his eyes flicking angrily from the psychiatrist to his fingers which were nervously searching for something to twist and break.

"Everyone can be healed Daniel… everybody." She repeated secure of her words. Danny just looked annoyed from all that.

"Look… lady… I didn't wanna come here in the first place. My friends dragged me here." He scoffed, fixing his leather jacket on his shoulders...in the last months he always wore that leather jacket… as almost he was wearing Lily on his shoulders. That was the jacket she bought him.

"If they brought you here there is a reason right?! Listen Danny… most of my patients are unwilling to talk to a stranger like me; I can understand that. But just think of me as a intermediate person who can listen to you talk about your problems and not be judgmental and everything… I'm here to help you. That's it. And oh… please call me Natalie." She said speaking with her smooth and almost hypnotising voice. Danny felt something rather reassuring in that lady… as almost she really didn't want to just sympathise and pat him on the shoulder. She wanted to help him. From the very bottom.

"Ok…" he said, bobbing his head in a way which led her believe that he was making baby-steps. Of course, they were very little, almost insignificant to every other person. But for her it was a start of something more bigger than that.

"Daniel… or Danny? Can I call you Danny?" she asked; trying to get him acquainted with her. That was her first goal for that day's appointment.

"Please do… nobody has called me Daniel since… well nobody's called me like that in a long time." He said, suddenly realising who actually used that name before that stranger.

"Danny… ok… how old are you Danny?!" she asked, taking mental notes of the thing he might had to say. She didn't wanna seem like taking evident notes in front of him. He obviously was in a very difficult place and surely wouldn't like to have someone write down his life for him.

"I'm about to be 26 this year… yeah… 26 on the 12th of March." He said, keeping his tone low.

"Good… I got a call from one of your friends I presume… his name was something like Thomas…" she started saying, smiling as he left out a tiny giggle.

"Tom… yeah… I figured." He simply mumbled behind his teeth while trying to flat one of his wild curls.

She looked at him carefully for the first time and she had to admit he was particularly gorgeous… yeah… he was hot.

She quickly shook away those feeling and continued saying, a little stammering though: "Oh yeah… as I said… he called me and said you needed help to recover from a terrible loss. First of all I feel like sympathies are in order…" she said gesturing in the air, a little uncomfortable with the situation creating in the room. She was getting aroused by a patience who was nearly hating her.

"Don't… I'm sick of people sympathising me for this." He said reprovingly, and for the first time Natalie felt like she was the one to blame.

"Of course… I'm so sorry." She stammered, trying in someway to repair the damage she was causing.

"Yeah… whatever…" he said, trying to sound as normal as possible but couldn't help those tears dwell up in his eyes again. He felt like a fool, crying in front of a stranger, but he just couldn't help it. He kept it inside for way too long now.

"Sorry… I feel like a fool." He sobbed, hiding his eyes behind his hands. The sobs getting louder and louder and he couldn't do anything to stop them… Lily just decided to creep back into his memory and to make him feel like nothing didn't matter anymore without her.

Suddenly he felt some soft hands on his skin and when he raised his gaze he saw Natalie holding them. Her lips weren't curled in an amused, customary smile like before…this time she wasn't ever trying to smile. She was just watching him, transmitting him all kinds of emotions which started to make him feel a little better.

He looked at her under his eyes and saw her for the first time completely.

She was quite tall… not too much though and she was still shorter than him even with high heels. Her dark auburn hair were hanging loose in curls over her shoulders and she had the most amazingly blue eyes, they were as clear as the winter snow.

Her body was slim and toned and he could tell that even from under the coat she was wearing.

Those tiny seconds of strange electricity between them however were suddenly interrupted by Natalie who, not louder than a whisper, said: "It's ok to cry… really. Do you feel like talking about her or not? I think it might help you…" she said, kneeling beside him, no longer afraid to keep the safety distance between them because she felt like Danny was no more hostile with her… he was actually quite happy to have someone by his side; he just had a hard time admitting this to himself.

"Where could I start??" he said puffing in resign… he just had no clue of what to say.

"You can start by telling me who she was… and what she meant to you." She said, trying to make him at ease by stroking his hand lightly.

"Lily… she was my wife." Danny said as he smiled pitifully at Natalie who seemed like frozen. It was no wonder Danny was so cold and broken. He had lost the woman of his life… he was married.

"I'm sure she was amazing Danny…" she said, trying to swallow that lump in her throat. Natalie didn't know if it was for Danny's wife or for the news that he had been married and lost his wife.

"Most of the time…" he said puzzlingly. His eyes were trying to remember the night they have met… it was so long time ago but he still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Natalie was waiting patiently by his side and then, smiling a little, he said: "Would you mind if I tell you how we met?!"

Natalie chuckled lightly, but not too strongly so that she could may seem disrespectful and she whispered: "Please…".

Danny smiled and before uttering a word he looked in her eyes… she smiled as almost she wanted to tell him she was there with no words… the most powerful way of persuasion and in fact… Danny began speaking.


	2. The Bitter Start

_Just to make it clear... this is a flashback episode where Danny remembers his meeting with Lily... his dead wife. First of all I wanted to thank all of those who took the time to review! THANKS! I'm glad you liked it so far! So... this is a linker chapter, just to introduce Lily's character a little better; even if she's dead she's going to play an important place in this story. DON'T WORRY THOUGH. She's not gonna raise from the dead or anything... this is not a horror movie! :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MCFLY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM.**_

**Enjoy**

**Miky**

* * *

_-Chapter Two-_

_**-The Bitter Start-**_

_April 2006_

"Why'd you bring me here of all places Nicky?? You now I really can't stand crowds…" whispered Lily looking around with an anxious look on her face. They had just entered a very crowdy club and Lily was not feeling the mood… Nicky was already jumping on her feet though.

"Crowds mean people. People mean guys. Guys mean cute guys. Cute guys mean… tonight I'm gonna get some!" screamed Nicky in her ear.

"How come you're ALWAYS thinking about that?!" retorted Lily, attempting to laugh but feeling obligated to scold her friend. She was gonna get hurt that way and Lily couldn't permit that.

"I do not always think about that… sometimes I think about drinking too!" she replied jokingly but, when she started snoring with laughter like a little pig, she saw Lily was straight-faced and was looking at her reprovingly.

"C'mon girl! Unclench! It's your birthday!! Try to have some fun ok?!" she said, making her way to the bar but soon stopped by a scared looking Lily who whispered, grabbing her hand: "NO WAY! You're not gonna leave me here will you??" she screamed, looking deadly serious.

Nicky tried to find some excuse to go but then… with a little witty smile she told her: "I'm just gonna get some drinks… go find some seats. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

And with that she freed herself from Lily's tight grip and headed to the bar… with no intentions whatsoever to come back to where Lily was going.

Lily started walking towards the seating area and, with a shy look she tried to find some seats available. Many couples were making out and… some other couples were starting to get further than that. There were other tables full of people who kept drinking and laughing and some… some were quieter.

Lily then dropped herself in an empty table near a group of friends… but they seemed to be quite tamed from others she had seen that night.

"It's strange to see someone here all alone…" someone whispered behind her and, when she turned abruptly, she almost knocked a guy down.

"GOD! I'm sorry… I'm just… sorry." She stammered, trying to help the guy while his friends were laughing at him.

"It's ok…" he whispered, trying to sense if his nose was broken.

"Nice move… girl… we have been trying to hurt him all night but you actually spared us the job." One of his friends giggled with a sweet voice. She looked at him and saw a young guy… around her age or so smile at her. He seemed the youngest of them all while the guy with the almost broken nose was snoring at him.

He dropped the gaze immediately and the guy she knocked down said: "Don't mind Dougie… he's a cracker."

Lily smiled shyly looking at the guy now smiling at her. He was very cute and… he had a very strong northern accent. He could guess he came from Manchester or near there.

"However… I was saying… it's strange to see someone here all alone." He repeated, waving the other guys to go and… they did, stumbling out of their seats, dragging a reluctant Dougie with them.

"I'm not alone… I'm here with a friend." She replied, trying not to get too confidential, she just wasn't that type of girl.

"Oh... I don't see anybody sitting here though other than you." He replied cheekily, she could sense that he was trying to get her amused, but she was just getting annoyed by now.

"She's getting some drinks… and anyway. It's none of your business." She replied dryly, making the little smile on his face disappear quickly.

"I'm Danny…" he said after a little too long pause. He stretched his hands in her direction but she just looked at him under her eyelashes and said: "Ok."

"Ok… you know… I've met many beautiful girls in my life but you… you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He said, trying to pull some cheesy line to get in her way. She looked at him almost as if he was a fool and said… trying to be sarcastic: "That's where I've seen you before!! I think I know you!"

He smiled lightly and said calmly: "That could be quite possible."

"You won the competition! Yeah… it must be you." She shrilled, pointing her finger at him as almost she was truly convinced of what she was saying.

"Competition?? I think I'm not following you…" He replied, for the first time puzzled of what she was trying to say to him. He had no idea she was messing with him… yet.

"C'mon… you know the competition! "The Biggest Jerk On The Planet"! You nailed them… and I think if you continue on the right track, your chances of winning "The Cheesiest Of Them All" are pretty high… keep up the good work." She whispered in his ear, smiling at her joke when she saw him chuckle too. The smile soon faded off her lips. She wasn't expecting such a good reaction.

"Funny and good looking… this must be my lucky day!" He said, shaking his head while taking a sip from his drink.

Meanwhile a waiter approached the table and, placing some drinks in front of her he said: " A certain Nicky sends them… she said enjoy because she's busy with someone."

And with that the waiter took off. Leaving an upset Lily behind. It was her birthday for goodness sake! And Nicky already found somebody to be with in the night… she was just trying to stand this cheesy guy in front of her.

"Or not. I think I'm gonna take off." She said, trying to grab her purse but Danny was quicker and said: "Can I offer you a drink?? I mean… another one?!"

Lily smiled wearily and said: "In case you haven't noticed I already have some drinks on my table…and seen that I'm not taking any… could give you the hint I'm not actually fancying a drink. More than anything with you." She replied dryly, looking at him in the eyes for the first time… he had the most amazing eyes she had to admit though.

"C'mon… I'll spare you the other cheesy lines." He said, smiling cheekily at her, one hand on her thigh.

"I'm allergic to them." She said, starting to feel a little dizzy from that contact. Was she actually caving into his words… and his good look?!

"What? Drinks?" he said innocently stroking her thigh.

"No… cheesy guys." She retorted pushing the hand away from her. She couldn't resist more that touch.

"Well… you might wanna take a risk for a gorgeous guy like myself." He said, stretching himself on the little couch.

Lily froze for a second and then, with a fat laugh she replied him: "Unbelievable! One advice for the future… don't try to hit on a girl and then flatter yourself at the same time. It's just… unbelievably pathetic."

"Could be… it got you talking to me in the meantime right?!" he said, trying to make as much eye contact as possible. He knew his way around girls… that was not questionably but Lily… she was hard work to get.

"Don't worry… I'm off any minute now." She said, trying to smile sarcastically. She was actually enjoying now the conversation.

"Oh… I don't mind you staying here. Your insults are growing on me." He said, his words getting softer and softer by the minute. Lily felt her body tingle but then, with a little cough she said: "Whatever."

She grabbed on of her drinks and take a big sip out of one. If she was going to resist that guy she needed something to help her. She wanted to scare him off a little bit so she raised up from her seat, as almost she was about to go.

That move worked seen that Danny… as soon as she got up from her chair hissed alarmingly: "Hey… wait! Are you really going?!"

Lily smiled tenderly and said… leaning to whisper in his ear: "I keep my promises."

Danny smiled and then… looking at her in the eyes he said: "I'm gonna have you… be sure of that."

Lily laughed hard and dropped herself on the couch again, this time beside Danny and, deciding to play the part she whispered: "With your impressive skills as a conversationalist… you already have me on my knees."

"I'll try not to sense the sarcasm in that sentence." He replied calmly.

"Impossible… because if you do you're left with just one insult. Which one do you prefer?" she murmured eying him amused… she wanted to enjoy that feeling for as long as possible… and if that meant be rude to him… so be it.

"The insult… told you it's growing on me." He replied keeping his straight tone… that tone which was impossible for Lily to decipher.

"Let it grow off then…" she simply retorted, trying not to look at him in the eyes.

"Ok… let me at least…" he started pleading, dropping for a minute that bad boy attitude to actually wanting to pay Lily's drink. But she was faster.

"Oh no, don't try to get the drink on you! That'll make you look just like a pathetic, prosaic and… so cliché… jerk." She toned, gesticulating a little too much.

"I don't run that risk anyway… you already think all those things about me right? I might as well make something out of it." He said, sporting one of his cheekiest smiles.

"Just be glad I didn't order the priciest champagne then…" she said, finally caving in.

"I don't have that kinda problem…" he said, not thinking about the consequences of what that sentence might cause.

Fortunately Lily didn't notice his obvious frown and decided to take it as a joke and said in a whisper: "Oh… money growing off your ass? I think I like you a little bit more now."

"See? The money line always works." He said, giggling a little.

"Unfortunately for you… I'm not one of those blondy, chesty bimbo gold diggers around here. I'm just a girl, trying to have some fun in a club without having guys drooling on my feet and trying to get me with their tacky lines." She sighted, sipping the last drop of her drink and then, looking into Danny's eyes. He sure was gorgeous.

"I don't think unfortunately is the right word… you're exactly the average girl I'm looking for."

He replied, feeling free to order another drink, ignoring the sharp look Lily just threw him.

"So… let me get this straight. You have like this list of things a girl must have and then… you go round bars and search for someone to fulfil the list?!" she asked, desperately hoping that he was kidding.

"Pretty much… you got it right when you said I was a jerk." He said, starching his arms over his head and smiling ironically at her.

"I'm not buying that! For me you're just another sad guy searching for someone to hook up with." She replied, giving him a light push with her hand. She wanted to let him know she was actually having fun.

"Wrong…. I never said my goal was to hook up with someone." He retorted, deciding to tease her a little bit more. She started it… and now it was her turn to finish it.

"Oh please! Didn't think I heard you? What about the whole "I'm gonna have you" thing?" Lily screeched, trying to keep him busy with some random accusation. She wanted him to crawl but she didn't know yet that Danny was not so gullible.

"Just a thing to keep you here." He smiled cheekily.

"Just out of curiosity… why you're fixating on me? There are plenty of other girls out here tonight; looking for someone like you." She finally asked, letting her curiosity win over.

"Someone like me? How exactly?" He asked, a little surprised by that question.

"You know… engulfing them with romantic, cheesy lines... just to get them into bed. Because that's what they are looking for in reality." She replied casually, taking a sip from the drink Danny bought her. She was slowly getting to know him and she didn't know Danny was drowned by her that same minute. He would have done everything just to get her.

"Talked like a true cynic… don't you think some of them are actually searching just for someone to be with? And I don't mean sexually." He replied, trying to seek for something more than that cynic sarcasm in her words. He knew there was something Lily was hiding.

"Trust me… I know girls way better than you do. I'm one of them. You just had sex with them." She replied throwing him one of his very cheeky smiles.

"You think you've got me all figured out don't you? Trying to hide that insecurity with sarcasm and bitterness." He whispered, finally letting the cheesy guy image behind him… he wanted to know everything about this mysterious girl. Everything. And that was not obtainable with cheesiness.

"Excuse me? Now you're a shrink? I didn't ask you to analyze me! I didn't ask you for anything actually! You just came here… talking about my eyes!" she shrilled, trying in that way to protect herself for some kinda analysis. She didn't need another person telling her what to do or how to feel. She just had enough.

"Was I supposed to talk about… let's say… your breasts? You would have preferred that as an opening line?!" Danny replied, feeling a little puzzled by her sudden fuming feedback, but pulling himself together before she could notice some change.

"I would have preferred nothing at all… I'm not interested. At all. So you might as well go find out if that blonde one over there could buy your cheesiness." She replied getting back to her original dryness. Even if he was gorgeous… and funny, and very hot. Ok stop. However he was way too irritable and she wasn't in the mood for that.

"Did that. Done that." He simply retorted, laughing hardly at his own joke. Lily looked annoyed but she couldn't hide a little smirk. He always found someway to make her laugh.

"You're a whore man!" she shrieked, shoving him with her hand… he was still laughing and by now she was laughing too… for a moment forgetting all the fury she felt before.

"I was kidding! I'm not interested in her… I want you." He retorted, looking in her eyes deeply, trying to find a soft spot in her heart.

"Well… you won't have me." She breathed as she placed the empty glass on the table, under Danny's amused eyes.

"That's what you say." He simply whispered before taking a sip of his own drink.

Lily looked at him and for a moment she felt like he wasn't kidding. He actually meant what he said and that was scaring her… she wasn't ready. At least that was what she thought.

"And believe me that's enough." She chose to reply, avoiding his gaze in that moment. It was too much to cope with.

"So tell me… why are you here alone then if not for searching for guys like me trying to win you over?" He shrilled, trying desperately to sway that awkward conversation.

Lily shook her head and with a crystal laugh she replied: "I'm not alone first of all and definitively I'm not searching for guys like you."

"Are you saying that I'm not worthy of attentions?" he asked in a some kinda seductive voice… that just end up sounding like some class C porno movie.

"You may be a little good looking… mind you I said little; but I'm through with guys pretending to be someone they're not." She whispered, finally giving him the answer he was searching all night. That tiny little information of herself that led him believe that he was actually winning her over. And he was.

"Who's saying you this is not who I am in reality?" He asked, leaning a little bit closer, that cheeky smile imprinted on his face like some kinda paralysis.

"If that's true… that's really, really sad." She breathed in his ear, and she could feel him squirming in his seat, trying so hard not to kiss her or something.

"You know… there are millions of girls waiting for me to pick one of them out." He said, deciding to take the high road; using the pretext of the million girls waiting after him. Even if he was right Lily couldn't possibly know that.

"Sure… in my dreams there are millions of ice-creams… waiting for me to eat them. And they're fat-free of course." She retorted, making it sound like it was some kinda joke.

"It's not a dream…" he stated, a little upset because Lily was actually making him sound like he was some kinda pathetic fool that thought he had all the girls in the world at his feet.

"Ok; you know what? You're even smugger than I thought. I'm really gonna go now." She scoffed, finding that response annoying for some unknown reason. She quickly grabbed her purse and got on her feet. But Danny was faster again.

"You've been saying that for the past half an hour." He replied calmly, freezing her on the floor. Busted.

"Half an hour?? You mean I just spent an important part of my life talking to you?!" she stammered, trying to sound as if she didn't want to spend that half an hour talking to him. She was actually trying to poke his attention more.

"Guess it's like that. C'mon don't tell me you didn't have fun!" He laughed, looking at her from his seat, now she was taller than him.

"Oh don't worry I did NOT have fun talking with you." She retorted, emphasising the "NOT" with exaggeration.

"It seems that you are alone after all…" he whispered, talking more to himself than with Lily this time. But she heard and with shock she shouted back at him: "I told you I'm here with a friend. You're even deaf now? From bad to worse…".

"I didn't mean tonight… I meant inside you." He simply replied, sitting there like it was the easiest thing in the world when Lily felt millions of emotions running in her veins. It was loathe, it was arousing, it was happiness, it was some kinda annoyance… even amusement. Danny could provoke her all those feelings inside her at the same time and now… she was just confused. She never felt that way before.

"God… you know… I was almost buying that. Goodbye… cheesy guy." She stuttered confused and with a small voice. She knew that wasn't going to stop Danny for speaking the painful truth. She was alone. More than ever.

"It's Danny." He reminded her, taking out his cell phone and texting something to someone while talking to her. Now it was loathe she was feeling. Definitively. She hated the thought of him texting someone else. Was she becoming jealous? And over what?

"Whatever… it doesn't change the fact that you're cheesy." She said, still torn between the desire to sit down and talk to him more or to get on her feet and see if Nicky was still somewhere there.

"How many times have you used that word in our conversation?" he finally laughed, feeling that it was the time to cool the atmosphere with a sarcastic comment. And he was right, Lily attempted a smile, finally.

"Many… because it's the only adjective that truly describes what you're being. Cheesy." She replied, twisting the little bag in her hands.

"You just spent other 3 minutes with that…" he said, knowing already that she wasn't actually going to go. She was just teasing him… like he was doing with her after all.

"See? You're wasting my time! These will be thirty-three minutes of my life I'm never gonna have back." She stated, looking at him amused, he was looking back at her with the same expression.

"For me… they were worth the waste." He said, getting on his feet too now and getting closer to Lily. He was way taller than she was. Lily felt a cold shiver tingle in her body and knew what it meant. She was actually liking Danny.

"I could have spent them better… believe me." She whispered, closing her eyes as he got nearer, she needed to get her cool back. As soon as possible.

"Yeah… like mourning on some ex boyfriend who cheated on you; maybe with your best friend or sister." He whispered, laughing when he saw Lily's big surprised eyes. Bingo. It was always like that. He knew it too well.

"How do you know that?" Lily stammered, finally dropping all her defences and letting the amazed part of her take advantage. She dropped back in the seat and looked at Danny for the first time without any veil. She was scared and she was transmitting this feeling to Danny; who actually felt a little guilty.

"Believe me… it's an open book." He whispered, taking her hand in his and now… she didn't try to hold back or to make a sarcastic comment. That was her in her weakest moment. She wasn't going to mess around.

"I didn't think it was that obvious…"she muttered under her breath, her eyes searching for some kinda salvation in Danny… he was slowly freaking out by the sudden change he saw in Lily's behaviour.

"Please… you tagged me from the very beginning like a guy your ex could have been. You never even really gave me a chance." He said, trying to find the right words to express himself.

"Well… I'm giving you a chance now. And anyway… most guys are like that." She whispered, smiling a little.

"I'm not… I may be cheesy at times but that is not the whole story. I know you aren't as bitter as you seem." He simply replied, chuckling just a little.

"Oh…" she breathed, at lack of words. Danny was becoming more and more the perfect guy.

"Oh my god! I actually left you speechless! I must be really good!" he joked, trying to sway the awkwardness.

"Don't call victory that easily…Daniel right?!" she said… checking from his expression if she got the name right.

"Danny actually… only my mom calls me Daniel. I still don't know your name yet!? Think it's about time?!" he asked, getting nearer and placing a hand on her lap, just like in the beginning; but this time Lily didn't try to avoid it or push it away. She wanted to endure that growing feeling inside her. It felt good. Really good.

"It's better like this… believe me." She replied puzzlingly.

"Oh no… you're not gonna sway this in your direction. I must know your name." he insisted, pushing her leg a little from the energy he put in that sentence.

Lily laughed a little and then, looking deeply into his eyes she said: "For what? You're gonna use it against me? Are you like a spy searching for me all over the country?"

"That depends whether you're wanted or not." He answered, joking a little. He felt safe now. Like Lily was finally accepting him inside. He liked that.

"I'm not." She whispered, patting his hand lightly, as almost she wanted to make him understand it was ok for him to do that.

"Good… then there's no harm in me knowing your name." He replied cheerfully, his smile finding its way back on his face.

"That is not entirely true." She replied biting her lips.

"C'mon it's a name! Unless you have a name like Hephzibah or something… then you can spare me to know it. It would ruin all the beauty." He said, afraid of something like that really happening. He couldn't simply be with a girl named Hephzibah.

"It's not Hephzibah." She laughed hard. She looked at him and smiled, cunningly, knowing he was at her feet. He was crawling. Finally.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked in a pleading voice.

"I don't know if I can trust you… you're still the cheesy guy who tried to hook me up." She hissed in his ears. Knowing that that teasing was working. Oh yes it was working.

Danny looked at her and with his best puppy eyes he said: ""What if I tell you I'll keep it as a secret?"

Lily laughed again. The tense moment before was gone and all that was left was an evident chemistry between the two of them.

"It really doesn't change anything… I don't trust your promises."

"Why not?" he asked quickly.

"You told me you would have spared the cheesy lines." She stated, letting him more frustrated than ever. He needed to get her. And Lily knew that… she was just working her way.

"And I didn't?" he simply asked again. He didn't have the time to make more complicate sentences. He was just thinking of how good her lips would have tasted.

"No… you totally didn't." she whispered flirtatiously, stroking his thumb a little too evidently. Danny was out of breath for the excitement.

"Then it must be bigger than me! Please… girl who have a strange fear of telling her name to guys." He pleaded, his last drops of patience already gone by now.

"You forgot…" she started saying, but she knew Danny wasn't going to wait anymore for her answer.

As it said Danny replied quickly, waving his free hand in the air: "Yeah yeah the cheesy part. Whatever."

Lily smiled once again and in an almost imperceptible whisper she said: "Lily…"

"What?" Danny screeched, not catching that.

"Lily. My name is Lily." She repeated, this time louder.

"Like the flower…" he said; now more peaceful.

"Kinda." She replied in an uncertain tone.

"Kinda? How come kinda? It's like the flower. Period." He stated his point strongly.

"Lilies don't sting." She affirmed, like it was the most sensed thing in the world.

"So?" Danny laughed hard, finding it difficult not to kiss her in that very moment. She looked so beautiful.

"I do… See? We're different." She smiled, smiling broadly at him, a little flirtatiously too.

"Lilies are different in another way now that I think about it." He thought, Lily jumped up at his response. She wasn't expecting it.

"How?" she asked, keen to know the answer. Now she was the now pleading.

"They are beautiful, graceful, scented flowers…" he started saying, knowing that Lily was interested in what he had to say.

"And you're saying that I'm not?!" she asked, in a cosy, little, reprovingly tone. He loved that tone.

"Let me finish… Lily, please." He said, scolding her for her impatience.

"Fine… go ahead. I cannot lose more time than I already did, right?" she said, waving her hands in the air.

"Right… Lilies, like I said, are all those thing… but they don't have that thing you have." He continued, not forgetting to look her in the eyes, deeply.

"What thing?" she said, leaning towards him involuntarily.

"They aren't you." He said, in a sweet voice that melted Lily's core.

She brought her hand to her heart and, impressed she whispered: "Danny… that is so."

But Danny cut her in by saying: "Cheesy? Guess you'd say that…".

Lily looked at him tenderly and caressing his thigh she now whispered: "Now you're the one who's not letting me finish."

"Why? Is there a different ending to that sentence?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…" she whispered, not feeling at all like joking about that moment, she wanted it to be perfect. Always in her heart.

"This is going to be interesting." Danny muttered behind his teeth, leaning closer so they were inches away from each other, the temperature rising for them both.

"Sweet… that was so sweet." She hissed, smiling tenderly for the first time.

"Sweet?" he repeated, uncertain if he had heard right.

"Sweet. Guess it wasn't such a waste of time meeting you Danny." She said, getting closer and closer.

But Danny didn't want to waste that moment and pulled a little away and asked, along with a little smile: "It wasn't?"

"No… I'm actually enjoying myself!" she said, laughing freely for the very first time. With no games, with no settled rules. Just as Lily.

"See? Told you I wasn't that bad." He said, being all cocky. But inside him, he was screaming for joy.

"For the first time in my life I must admit I was wrong about you…" she admit, pushing one lock of her blonde hair away from her face.

"So you were wrong about the cheesy part too?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope… that's one thing I'm sure about." She smiled, wanting him more and more. She wasn't sure of how much she was gonna resist him.

"Well I can live with that…" Danny said sweetly; letting her know a part not many people knew about him.

"So could I…" she answered, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

"Getting kinda close here, huh?" he finally whispered, revealing what they were both thinking. But both afraid to admit. Now no more.

"You tell me… Danny." She replied flirtatiously.

"I'd say so…" he hissed, trying to see if she was in the same place as he was.

"Then it's true…" she replied back. Words were lacking in her mouth.

"I'd hate to tell you I told you so… but I told you so." Danny felt the desire to say that. Shove it in her face that he was irresistible. But it wasn't worth it. She was already there.

"Yeah… you told me so." She simply replied before crashing her lips against his. The time freezing to let them enjoy that moment. The beginning of the end as Danny bitterly called him now.


	3. Home Wrecker

_THIS is where our story picks up... with Dannny returning home from the appointment with Natalie. But Danny has hidden something more important there... wanna know what? Check the story out then!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MCFLY**_

**_Enjoy_**

**_Miky_**

-Chapter Three-

**-Home Wrecker-**

Danny opened the door quietly, trying not to be heard by anyone. But the minute he stepped into the house a light went on, revealing Tom with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Danny hissed, looking at him as almost the was looking at a fool.

"Is this the time to come home?!" Tom screeched sounding more and more like a worried wife scolding her husband.

"First of all… that sounds way too gay. And second. This is not my home." He replied wearily heading to the kitchen to find something to drink, preferably alcohol.

"Maybe not. But you left here something that should be in your home." Tom continued following him to the kitchen and eying him smiling bitterly. Tom had had enough with his cocky and uncaring behaviour. He couldn't simply go on like this or he would have lost another important person in his life.

"I told you I cannot have that… thing… in my house. Not now." He murmured behind his teeth, slamming the door angrily, not founding anything other than some probiotic drink. Not what he needed right now. Not what after the conversation he had with that Natalie or something.

"That thing?? Who are you to disrespect your own daughter like that?? Do you not have a care in the world??" Tom shouted, feeling remorseful and sorry for his behaviour. He had a kid for goodness sake and instead of taking care of her he preferred ignoring her completely.

"She is not my daughter." Danny hissed, heading to the door, but soon stopped by Tom.

"She is not? Funny… seeing that your wife gave birth to her!" Tom toned so loudly that he woke up his girlfriend and even Danny's daughter, in fact a feeble cry was now audible from one of the rooms.

"She needs you Danny…" Tom cried, unable to hold inside all of his disappointment. Danny wasn't the guy he had known for many years now. He was a broken shell of a once happy man.

"No… she doesn't need me. I don't need her. I DON'T NEED A FUCKING PERSON!!" he shouted, breaking a glass on the nearest table. Now the murmurs of Tom's girlfriend were louder and even Danny's daughter cries were.

Tom was looking angrily at him… as almost he was containing his impulse to strangle him right that second.

"Tell me you didn't escape that meeting you had with that psychiatrist today." He simply replied, picking up the pieces of sharp glass from the floor.

"Why don't you call her a shrink? Because that's what she is. And anyway… I went." He muttered.

"And did it help?!" Tom asked, a light tone that didn't suit the situation. Danny took that as an alarming sign.

He scoffed and said, fixing his angry eyes on him: "It helped me remember what a fucking person I've become."

Tom didn't answer. What was there to answer? Instead he turned his head towards the door and yelled: "Gio! Come here a sec".

A sound of cluttering was heard from behind the door and a second later, Giovanna's head popped out of the door and whispered: "Is this really necessary?"

Danny interrupted them by laughing hard and sarcastically and said, waving his arms in the air: "Sure! Be afraid of me! Didn't you remember the times we used to have sex?!"

Tom became red with anger and Giovanna brought her hands to her mouth.

"Out." Tom hissed, looking at him under his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?!" Danny retorted, surprised by Tom's sudden reaction. Sure he didn't say anything nice but… Tom was actually kicking him out?

"OUT!" He screeched louder pushing him out of the door and slamming it in his face.

Danny blinked several times in atonement. He couldn't believe that after all those years of friendship Tom had the nerve to kick him out of the very same house he used to almost live in.

He heard some cries inside and he even heard Tom voice smoothing down and reassuring his girlfriend. Good. Now he wasn't even believing what he was saying. Giovanna and him actually used to have some side affairs some years ago, but they chose to be hush about it and now… she was denying it and Tom refused to believe him? Fine… he didn't need them.

He banged his fists on the door and shouted: "LET ME IN!"

But all the answers he got were the increasing cries of his daughter inside the house and Giovanna's silent sobs.

Was he a home wrecker? Maybe… he couldn't even hold on the ones he used to love. Lily popped in his mind once again and now she was smiling… but her eyes were sad.

She was sad that Danny had left their daughter live without any parental guidance aside from Tom and Giovanna's one. They weren't her parents though.

He was but he couldn't bear the thought that a single part of Lily was still living. She was dead. And so was his daughter.

He found himself walking in the cold streets and with just unbearable memories running into his brain. He couldn't bare them anymore and broke in tears… angry and sad tears mixed together.

There was nobody who could have helped him now. Tom had kicked him out and Harry and Dougie were both somewhere else. Escaping with their girlfriends now that they had some time.

He felt something in his pocket and remembered Natalie's words while giving him the card he was now holding.

"If you need anything, anything, even just someone to talk to… this is my number. Don't hesitate."

He wiped some of his tears away and with trembling hands dialled her number. She was the only one who could have helped him now.

He waited some rings and looked at the hour on his watch. It was 1 in the morning. Nobody normal would have answered the phone at that hour.

He was just about to hung up on her when he heard her muffled and tired voice on the other line.

Just that simple hello helped him regain a little bit of faith. Just a little. It was strange but it was like he felt that Natalie was the only one who understood him. The only one in the world.

"Natalie? It's Danny…" he whispered in the phone. His eyes were pressed together but the tears were still flowing.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Natalie hissed alarmingly.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you at this time… I'm sure you have something to do rather than talk to me in the middle of the night… but I'm not ok. I need to talk to someone." He whispered, feeling unbelievably pathetic. This time for real.

"It's ok Danny… just tell me where you are. I'll be there as soon as possible." She quickly replied, not letting him finish his self-commiseration.

"Near Brook Drive? Know where it is?!" he said, a little more reassured now.

"I guess… it's the one with all the fancy houses right?!" she said, a mental image of the city in her head.

"Yep… exactly that one." He whispered, rubbing his arms, trying to warm them. He had left his jacket in Tom's house. God that was just perfect. Now he had to freeze to death. Maybe that was his punishment for all he did. All the things nobody knew he did, Tom didn't know also.

"Ok… don't move and don't try to do anything foolish. Promise?!" she asked him, worried that he may do something he could regret.

"Fine…" he scoffed interrupting the conversation by closing the phone.

He sniffed and looked at the sky for the first time in a long time. He hoped to see a comet… so that he could wish all his pain and guilt away.


	4. Apologize & Be Apologized

_Hey YOU!! Here's another chapter! I wanna take a minute by thanking everyone who took the time to review and appreciated the story so far!! And... Well... ENJOY! (Just for the record... the next chapter is gonna be a flashback) I Know... there are quite a few in this story... but they are necessary!!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I FOR THE 1000TH TIME DON'T OWN MCFLY! (I'm working to get my hands on Danny though! :P_**

**_MiKy_**

-Chapter Four-

**-Apologize And Be Apologized-**

Natalie was stumbling out of bed, trying to recollect all the things that she might have needed to help Danny. It was amazing how she cared about him… she never ever felt that way before for a patient, not to stumble out of bed at 1 in the morning anyway.

She grabbed her car keys and soon she was running down the stairs, waking upset neighbours who, reasonably, wanted some peace to sleep.

Natalie didn't even stop to apologize for that chaos. She needed to reach Danny as soon as possible; like she promised him.

She got into her old, ragged car and tried to put the engine on but all that came out of it was a spurt of black smoke and a tired rumble.

Great. That was just great.

She tapped her fingertips on the steering wheel, in search of an idea of how to reach Danny.

She stumbled out of the car and tried to hail a cab. in London it wasn't that difficult and soon a black car stopped in front of her.

She pulled a sight of relief and climbed in the car.

She looked at the driver and announced: "Brooke Drive. Hampstead."

"Sure miss…" he said with a strong Indian accent.

She searched for her lipstick in her purse and started putting it on, mind absently.

She didn't want to look like a person who just got out of bed in front of Danny even she actually did.

"Fancy date?!" the driver asked, peeking a cheeky smile from the rear-view mirror.

"Not quite…" she giggled, smiling rather wearily at the driver. She wasn't in the right mood to bear all sarcastic comments from half-asleep cab drivers.

"Why not? A pretty girl like yourself…" he continued boldly.

"Thank you for the compliment but this isn't the right place or the right time to talk about these things!" she snapped, flicking her tongue impatiently. Where the hell was Danny?

"No wonder you don't have a date." The driver simply snapped back and then he remained silent for all the drive.

Natalie felt a little relieved but also a little scared about the last comment. Why there was no wonder she didn't have a date?! She was in carrier, she was pretty and was young.

But she was driving in Hampstead just for aiding a patient she barely knew about. Was that her problem? Was she too caring?

"We're here." The driver snapped dryly. He was still lightly upset about the comment before and decided to act dryly.

Natalie put the money in his hands and got out of the cab.

The street was completely empty aside from some lonely cats who, meowing pitifully, were searching for some left-overs in the bins.

This was Hampstead after all. All the important people lived there… but she still couldn't understand why Danny was there.

Was he important? Was he there because, in a snap of wrath he decided to rob someone?

Who knew?

Natalie tucked her arms and looked at the lightly dimmed houses. There was an huge one with the lights on. She peeked inside, just out of curiosity and saw a man trying to calm a little fold of blankets in his arms.

She smiled bitterly and in that moment, all of her insecurities and all of her regrets came back to mind. She chose carrier over family. She always thought it was the right thing to do. Helping people was the right thing to do, but there was nobody now to help her.

At the end of the road Danny whispered on the phone, so, with her high heels clicking on the street she headed where Danny was supposed to be.

And then she saw him… he was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk; she couldn't see him completely but she knew that that was him.

"Danny?" she called cautiously, avoiding to go there and hug a complete stranger… that could have been embarrassing.

Danny's head turned slightly and when he saw Natalie, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know if it was for the pleasure to see her in particular or just to see someone.

Natalie, recognizing him, ran to where he was standing now and hugged him tightly.

She didn't know why. But she felt like Danny needed a hug. Or was it her that wanted to hug him? Just to… hug someone? She shrugged away those inappropriate thoughts and whispered: "God Danny… you scared me! What's the problem?!"

Danny didn't reply but instead, stiffened in her arms and hid his head into her shoulder… crying… just because he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

Natalie watched him cry and stroked his curls tenderly, as almost she wanted to reassure him everything was gonna be ok… but would it?

"I'm a terrible man." He simply managed to hiss between the loud sobs.

Natalie felt that her words in that moment were just simply unnecessary so she kept stroking his back, trying to reassure him.

Natalie watched him tenderly and felt her toes curl and, without noticing it, she took a sniff of his scent.

He smelled a little bit of cigarette but there was still some cologne left in the scent.

GOD! Natalie shook her head and tried to compose herself. That was so not… professional. Sniffing a patient hair. She never did that. But again… nobody she ever helped was like Danny… so… freaking amazing.

She had to admit he wasn't actually the best person she could aim for… but she knew that there was something more than that tough and uncaring Danny. With her Danny revealed all his hidden parts.

Yep… she was falling head over heels for Danny. But he couldn't know that… not for a single minute.

"Let's sit down… shall we?!" she proposed, feeling her heels cringe under her feet. They weren't gonna last long with Danny's weight adding on them.

Danny nodded and threw his shaking figure on the sidewalk… where he was sitting before Natalie even came along.

"I'm sorry… I called you saying that I wanted to speak. But now… all I can do is weep. I feel so damn pathetic." He squealed trying to dry the tears with his shirt.

Natalie shook her head in denial and handed him her handkerchief; sensing that he needed that.

"I'm not here to judge Danny… I'll never stop saying that." she repeated firmly, patting him on the shoulder.

Danny looked at her for a split second, torn between the desire to spill out all of his dirty secrets or to keep them at safe inside of him.

"I've done things I'm not proud of Natalie…" he whispered, lowing his head avoiding her deep look. She was curios to know a little more about Danny but she wasn't sure Danny would have opened up… he seemed really ashamed.

She pulled a deep breath and whispered: "We all do mistakes…".

Danny chuckled a little then, not afraid anymore he squealed: "Yeah… that's true. But what can you do when you realise you can't take them back? That you've hurt someone and never be able to apologize… or to be apologized?!"

"Danny… I don't know what you've been through BUT believe me when I say I know a thing or two about hurting someone and be hurt. You can't spend your life thinking how to bring back things as they were… because they never will. If you can't heal your mistakes… look past them. You just can't live in the past…" she retorted, trying to affirm her point but Danny stiffened immediately and interrupted her by toning: "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You can't… you just can't…".

"Then tell me things! Explain to me Danny! If you can't open up with the people you love open up with the people you are sure not to hurt! I cannot be hurt by what you've done Danny… because you never did anything to me and I don't know anyone of the persons you may mention. I wanna be your friend Danny. Not only your shrink. I wanna be a person you can trust because… I can see that you're lacking of that." she quickly shrieked back, feeling a little hurt but also wanting him to be able to speak with her. She wanted Danny to be her friend so badly. It didn't matter what he did… as long as he didn't murder someone she was fine with his mistakes. She could have watched past that… apparently a thing Danny wasn't sure of being capable to do. He seemed so guilty.

"You're not gonna run away when I'll tell you how things went?!" he finally breathed back… searching for some kinda scare in her eyes. But she was sure. She wanted to hear what he had to say… even if it was terrible. Only in that way Danny could have become closer to her… to the ones he used to love and now were hurt by his sulky behaviour.

"What if I told you I have a daughter?" he hissed… staring in her eyes.

Natalie felt a cold shiver running down her spine… now he had even a daughter. How could he be more messed up than that?

"Where is she?!" were the only words she could utter… Danny was there but there was no sign of his daughter whatsoever.

"Not so quickly… let's take a journey down memory lane; it can't hurt as much as it does now, right?" he said, shivering a little himself. He was still with no jacket.

"I guess it can't…" she simply replied, placing her soft and warm hands on his bare skin… she said she was going to help him. And now she wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Unspoken Pleads

-Chapter Five-

_-Chapter Five-_

_**-Unspoken Pleads-**_

_November 2010_

_Danny slammed the door of his house open, searching for the only person he wanted to see in this moment… his wife… Lily…He had some very special news to refer to her._

_He blinked his eyes, looking at the apparently empty house he was staring at… strange. Lily said she wouldn't have gone to work that day._

_He shrugged and, walking towards the rooms he shouted: "LILY!? Oi?? Are you here?!"_

_A fain moan came from the bathroom and, a moment later, a tired looking Lily exited the bathroom… holding her stomach evidently in pain._

_Danny looked at his wife of 2 years and saw that something was not right and with a tremble he said: "Are you ok?? You look like you've been through hell."_

_Lily shrugged and in a whisper replied him: "Nothing serious… stomach flu… why home so early anyway?"_

"_I've got news… we're going to Japan for a couple of months!! Are you excited??" he breathed quickly, but stopped looking at her when she reacted with a panicky expression._

"_What's wrong? Wasn't it like… your dream to go to Japan?!" He asked, feeling there was something Lily was hiding him in that moment… she had never acted like that before; well at least not that way. She was the type to speak her mind… shout her mind._

"_It's not Danny… I can't go to Japan for a couple of months. I'm sorry." She added, feeling really apologetic. As it said Danny's smile became a frown and with a squeaky voice he asked her, afraid of what she might say: "What do you mean?? I HAVE to go to Japan! We're trying to break there…"._

"_Danny… I need to tell you something." She finally breathed, feeling like it was no use in hiding the evidence anymore. Not now that Danny was set on going to Japan for who knows how much. He had to know… even if that would hurt him._

_Danny held up his hand and stopping every other word he said: "Let me take a shower first… if it's not something really bad then I can stay. Please tell me it's not concerning your health." Danny said, his voice sounding like a plea minute by minute._

"_Well… I guess not but it surely concerns me and you. Be quick, ok?!" she replied, breathing heavily and finding the words to say in her head. She had absolutely no idea to begin to tell Danny what she had to say… maybe even for a conversation they had a couple of months ago._

_She could still hear the words he said to her that time… like a broken record repeating painfully in her head._

"_**Wouldn't you like to have a baby sometime?" **_

"_**WHAT? A baby?? Honey… please tell me it's just a wondering."**_

"_**Yeah… yeah; don't worry. However… would it be that bad? I mean… we've been together for a long time now…"**_

"_**Lily, honey… I know you're all into family and settling down. But I have the band…"**_

"_**The band doesn't forbid you to have a family, does it? It doesn't forbid you from being happy…"**_

"_**No… but I don't want a baby Lily! Can we please stay where we are now? I like it this way."**_

"_**You like it this way? Danny… eventually you and I are gonna have this conversation again!"**_

"_**Lily… a child is a big burden to carry. It screams, it needs attention… and I don't know if you're ready yet. I know I'm not."**_

"_**Are you saying that I wouldn't be a good mother?"**_

"_**Lily… you're misleading my words. You'd make a wonderful mother but… look all those people who got pregnant young and then regretted it. I want to focus on us now."**_

"_**I wouldn't regret it Danny."**_

"_**I would…"**_

_Lily shook her head and then stroked her belly… yeah… she got pregnant. She was thrilled to have a person growing inside her but she wasn't sure she was so thrilled that the baby was Danny's. He hated kids. Or at least that was what she decided after their painful conversation about it._

_Danny got out from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he cockily stared at Lily catch some breath before her speech._

"_So... are you going to tell what's going on or should we have sex straight away?!" he asked, plucking his eyebrows in his very own way… the way Lily couldn't resist._

_Now was important however. She had to talk to him or he would have found out anyway sooner or later._

"_Stop being so cocky Danny… just for once. This is extremely important." She sighted, sitting at the foot of the bed and waiting the right moment to shoot out the news._

"_What's wrong sweetie? What got you so worked up?!" he asked, staring in her eyes as almost he wanted to suck the truth out of them but Lily was stronger… she developed some kind of mechanism from that look in the years. She had to with Danny around._

"_What if I told you there's someone else among us?!" she whispered, trying to find someway to deviate the direct answer; but Danny obviously took it the wrong way seen that he jumped off the bed and screamed at the top of his lungs: "WHO?! Who the hell are you screwing?!"._

_Lily looked taken aback then, with a little awkward laugh she said: "Danny… you understood me wrong. I didn't mean that…"._

"_And what the hell are you meaning then by that? Someone else…there's no other meaning!" He screeched back, waving his hands in the air and even dropping the towel on the floor which Lily carefully picked up and placed around his waist once again._

"_Danny… I'm just scared of what I'm going to tell you so I need you to trust me ok? Do you trust me?!" Lily asked him, deadly serious._

"_I do better… I love you Lily; more than any other girl. More than anything. I want you in my life forever." Danny replied, stroking her back as she started crying lightly. She didn't know if it was for the fear or for the excitement… maybe both mixed up together, forming a deathly emotional punch._

"_I'm pregnant." She finally announced and waited for Danny to answer, keeping her eyes stuck on the floor._

"_What?" He whispered, obviously startled by those simple three words. They were just three words but to him it seemed more… millions and millions of words to describe his thoughts now._

"_I know you'd be mad… Honey, Danny… Look at me!" She blurted out, feeling finally free to talk. But Danny wasn't looking at her so she had to raise his gaze from the floor._

_It was a gaze full of disappointment and fear. He didn't took it well._

"_You're gonna be great because I love you and this kid is gonna love you…" she tried to reassure him; she was caressing his curls but he seemed at lack of words._

_Finally he looked up as almost it was breaking his heart to that and said: "I want you to have an abortion."_

_Those words stabbed Lily's heart endless times and with a light shudder she asked, not believing her ears: "Did you just say have an abortion?"_

"_Lily… I can't be a father! Not now!" he shrieked, realising his arms from he grip. All the emotions were dwelling up and he wasn't speaking reasonably. But he couldn't be a father. He was sure of that._

"_Oh my god… I need to go!" She cried, clinging on her stomach because the baby decided to kick right in that moment. There was not a change she would have had an abortion. She was going to have that baby, with or without Danny… the love of her life. God… why did Danny had to be so damn scared of a prospective of a future, of a daughter or a son to love?_

_She needed him by her side but she wasn't going to abort… that was for certain._

"_LILY! What the hell are you talking about?!" Danny toned, grabbing her arm and pulling a reluctant Lily back where he stood._

_They were exchanging stabbing and hurt glances… one for a reason and one for another._

_Danny wasn't sure of what to do next but he had to talk Lily into having an abortion._

"_Where do you thing you're going?!" he asked her suddenly, speaking with a sharp firm tone._

"_Dunno… my folks… a house somewhere. I wanna have this baby Danny. Either you'll like it or not." She repeated trying to free herself from his tight grip. He was not going to let her go._

_Lily sighted and with tears in her eyes she said: "I'm gonna stay only if you say we're going to have this baby." _

_Danny's lips trembled. He didn't know what to do and what to say. He wanted Lily to stay but yet… he didn't want the thing she was carrying with her. No… he wouldn't have lived with a toddler crawling in his house… screaming… needing attentions._

"_I can't… but I want you to stay!" he whined, clinging on her as almost he was trying to hold her back but Lily shook her head and lonely teardrops fell down her eyes to the carpet on the floor and when she finally decided to raise her gaze… she had a firm, sad, passionate look. One she didn't have had since the day that she had met Danny… when she wanted to leave but never did._

_Funny… her time to leave came a little later. But it came. And she was heartbroken._

"_I guess this means I'll have to go… Danny… I thought you were SO much better than this." She cried, unable to held back the sobs. It was too painful to watch their amazing love story slip away for that unreasonable thinking. But she wanted to have her baby and Danny didn't. _

_How could they possibly be together again?_

"_I TOLD you I don't wanna have a baby!!" He moaned, trying to stop her from packing._

_Lily looked at him soberly and, touching his chest with her hand she said: "Are you sure?? You don't wanna have somebody to love? You don't want a little part of me to love… spoil… cherish. Don't you wanna have a family? Because if you don't want all this… I don't even see the point in why we married."_

"_I wanted to prove my love to you." He whispered, feeling Lily's words stabbing his guilty heart._

"_And you did… but this, THIS is much bigger than anything. Here's your chance to have me and a baby… or lose them all."_

"_I guess I have no choice then… Lily I love you but I can't. I told you I can't." He repeated as almost he wanted to convince himself that was the right choice. but it wasn't, he knew it better._

"_I loved you Danny… God… I fooled myself thinking you were the right guy. Fool me!" She cried, grabbing her purse and storming out the door, slamming it ragingly as she yelled: "I hope you get some sense out of that rotten mind you have."_

_And she was gone… with no intentions to come back unless Danny got his mind into the idea of having a child. because he was. There was no way out of that._


	6. Cherishing An Unborn Love

-Chapter Six-

_-Chapter Six-_

_**-Cherishing An Unborn Love-**_

_Natalie looked at him staring the ground. There was nothing very interesting about it so she supposed he must have been avoiding her look; already predicting a confused reaction. Of course; she had just heard he was about to give up on his baby… and yet she couldn't understand what happened later on. Danny said Lily was dead and his baby was alive… somewhere with one of his old friends who still cared for him enough to look after the baby who Danny couldn't cope with. She wasn't blaming him of neglecting his daughter… actually she thanked heaven the baby didn't have to see Danny in these conditions… it was painful to watch and pitiful to witness. Danny wasn't living no more… he was surviving._

_That thought strangled Natalie's heart and in that moment she promised herself she would have stuck with Danny. She wanted him to become a better person… for himself, for the people he loved and… maybe for her?_

"_What happened then?!" She was able to whisper._

"_Well… she stayed at her folks for most of the pregnancy and refused to come back unless I'd made up my mind on the baby. So I finally caved in… she was 8 months pregnant already and she was coming home, she was on the phone with me when she crashed. She was rushed to the hospital but they couldn't save her… they just came out with the baby and a pitiful smile and said to me: This is your daughter Mr Jones… your wife is in a better place. Sorry… we tried everything."_

"_Danny…" she whispered at the edge of tears. Danny had lived a terrible experience… seeing his life fall apart like that._

"_You don't understand! I'm not to be pitied! It's my fault! My daughter doesn't have a mother and I don't have my wife because of ME!" He screamed, waving his arms in the chilly air, frightening Natalie beside him… and then he started crying, like never before… just like the night he had learned he was never to see Lily again._

"_That's not your fault Danny! She made a mistake… it's human!" She argued, feeling responsible for leading Danny in this state… she made him remember after all._

"_If I had agreed with her in the first place she would have never got on that bloody car. If I had just opened my eyes a little sooner to see Lily was way more important than my carrier… she wouldn't be dead and I would be here… living with my family instead of winding up like this." He sobbed, trying to avoid Natalie's look but when he looked at her she wasn't smiling. She was actually kind of growling… that scared Danny. Mostly because Lily had that growl._

"_Listen to me Danny. You made a mistake… fine! I'm sure she doesn't blame you for what happened! It's time to move on… your daughter needs you and sure as hell she would like to have her father with her. Lily will be always there… in your heart but you gotta let go of the guilt! It's killing you!!" She stated jumping on her feet and looking at him sitting on the sidewalk… with a questioning look upon his face._

"_Where are you going?!" He asked… still a little reluctant to follow this stranger to whom he had just spilled out his heart… and that was where he realised she wasn't a stranger no more and… he admitted he was starting to like her more and more. She wasn't that bad… no… she wasn't._

"_I'm not going anywhere. You're going to get your daughter and start acting like a father!" She assured him firmly, her eyes glittering with an unusual sparkle. She was putting her heart and soul into the task of helping Danny… and she wasn't doing it just for him._

"_What? I… I can't! I don't even know where to begin!" He stammered, feeling kinda panicky. He couldn't have a daughter now… not in the state he was in. At least not alone._

"_I'm gonna help you with that… of course if you'll let me. My house is actually kinda small… but if you got nowhere else to go…" she started saying, noticing at the middle of her speech Danny jumping up in the air and quickly replying: "I can't go there and just grab my daughter! Tom kicked me out…"._

"_I guess Tom is the one who's taking care of your baby…" she simply replied to him, not showing him any emotions._

"_Yeah…" he whispered, looking at her in search for some kinda hint of what she wanted to do next._

"_I'm gonna get her." She said, heading towards the house she saw at the beginning of the road. She just knew it was that one._

_Danny was left behind, open-mouthed and confused but also a little relieved that Natalie was there… he was beginning to enjoy her company. Yeah… he definitively liked her company._

_Natalie was knocking on the wood door when, a tired looking man answered the door and with a puzzled look breathed: "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Hello I'm Natalie Roberts. I'm the psychiatrist you talked to arrange a meeting for Danny Jones…remember?!"_

_Tom eyes went wide and suddenly realised who she was._

"_Oh yeah… sorry… it's just the time…" he mumbled letting her in and closing the door behind them._

"_Nice house." She whispered awkwardly as he tried to cover himself a little bit… he was in his pyjamas._

"_Thanks." He uttered, not understanding the reason why she had come to his house. Was there something wrong with Danny?_

"_You probably must be thinking why I came here in the first place…" She finally said, letting Tom feel a little safer and secure._

_He looked at her and saw that she was nice, young and really pretty. Strange for a psychiatrist._

"_Yeah… I was thinking there was something wrong with Danny."_

"_Actually there is. I've been talking to him a lot… and I felt like he broke the wall that kept him behind every emotion and feeling. I know you have his daughter in custody." Natalie whispered, trying to explain to him her real intentions._

_Tom seemed to grasp those because he raised an eyebrow and said, a shocked tone: "You're not suggesting I'm gonna leave the baby with him! You don't know what he's gonna do to her!"_

"_No… I'm not suggesting that. I'm gonna have the baby and Danny in custody." She stated firmly, leaving Tom more shocked than before._

_This lady was pretending to have Danny's baby. She must have been out of her mind._

"_You're joking, right?" He asked, hoping that this was all a set-up. She must have been kidding. No… that couldn't' t have been true._

"_Not really… I know it may seem sudden and coming out of the blue but I need you to trust me. Danny is a really good person inside. He's just feeling terribly guilty…" Natalie retorted, feeling a little hurt by Tom's harsh words but, professionally, she was able to extract the emotions in her words. That was her job after all. How come she couldn't do her job around Danny then? Why in the world was he able to put her in such confusion?_

"_For the whole Lily thing? I never really knew what happened that night…" Tom whispered, trying to see if Natalie knew more than he did._

"_He told me what happened." She nodded, staring at the ground._

"_And?" Tom asked hopefully._

"_And nothing. He's going to tell you if he'd feel like it. I'm not going to break the first rule of my job." She said harshly, trying to scold him for his lack of tact and curiosity. Danny was his best friend but Tom was acting as almost he was an unwanted and coped relative. The ones you hope to never see but want to know everything about._

_Yeah… Tom was feeling exactly like that towards Danny now. Nobody could blame him though. Danny hadn't been on his best behaviour in the last months._

"_Why are you doing this to him?" Tom then asked, painfully touching the right bottom._

_Natalie gulped and, with shaky words tried to pull out an excuse by saying: "He needs that… he… is really"._

"_You're falling for him." It was not a question… and Natalie knew it better._

_She looked at him thoroughly and then whispered feebly: "A little."_

"_Be careful. Danny's not in the same place as you." Tom just said, calling his girlfriend and asking her to bring the baby down._

"_Thanks. I promise I'm gonna take good care of her." She whispered, feeling a little awkward for what she had told him before._

_He didn't show any sign of awkwardness however, and, with a small, tired smile he said to her: "I have no doubt on that. You seem like a really good person. Bad choices about romance but good person."_

"_Danny is not a bad guy… he's just hurt and confused." Natalie stammered, trying to defend Danny but soon finding herself at lack of words. Yeah… bad choices, but after all she couldn't help it. It just happened; quickly, way too quickly. _

"_I know that." Tom replied, taking the baby in his arms and showing it to Natalie._

_She left out a tiny gasp of surprise. The baby girl was a little angel. She was incredibly beautiful with the same eyes as Danny's but some mop of curly blonde hair._

"_What's her name?" She asked, taking her in her arms and starting to cuddle her gently._

"_She doesn't have one… Danny was so worked up about everything that he didn't even look at her. He just didn't care about her." Tom responded, tickling the baby's chin. The girl laughed with a shrilly laugh as she looked at Natalie with her big eyes and smiled, as almost she wanted to tell her everything was gonna be alright._

"_Thank you Tom… I'm gonna check in soon. I don't wanna cut you off after all the things you have done for him… even with him being a jackass." Natalie whispered, trying not to speak too loudly._

"_I trust your judgment Miss Roberts. After all you're not a girl passing by the street. You're a graduate psychiatrist." He said, not hiding a little insecurity in his words still._

_Natalie wasn't bother by that and with a smile said: "It's ok to be insecure Thomas. I'm gonna prove you wrong however."_

_And with that she got out from the house holding the little blankets in her hands._

_She lowered her fingers and when she grabbed it she whispered to her: "Oh God… Why couldn't you be my girl?"._

_Danny walked over her and froze for a moment… there she was, holding the daughter he hadn't seen since the unfortunate day Lily passed away; tucked into Natalie's arms._

_He looked at her, trying not to be noticed but she was so caught up in the little girl that wasn't noticing anything around her._

_Danny looked again and a thought passed into his brain… for a moment he could see a bit of Lily in her; she was going to be an interesting experience for him… that wasn't questionable._

_Natalie tickled the girls name and, raising her gaze at Danny she whispered: "She doesn't have a name."_

_Danny scratched his curls confused but then again, he remembered discarding her straight away to Tom who was waiting in the hospital and going to a bar and get ridiculously drunk._

_He hadn't been the perfect father._

"_Lily had decided the name… but she never got the chance to told me. You give her a name… I'm not an expert in the area." He mumbled, trying to chase away that impertinent thought running into his brain… the thought of Natalie being strangely attractive with his daughter in her arms._

"_I'm gonna call her Erin." She whispered, feeling that was the name predestined for that little girl. Yeah… she was going to be an Erin._

"_Thank you Natalie." Danny whispered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at her and his daughter._

"_For what?!" Natalie laughed, feeling rather touched by that… but she couldn't show it too much… Everything at its own time she thought._

"_For everything… you're just an amazing person. I really owe you." Danny stated, smiling a little… Natalie could feel like something broke in that minute… yeah… the wall that was keeping Danny stuck in resentment and pain was down… at least part of it and Natalie could actually see now a bit of the real Danny. And she liked what she saw._

"_You wanna keep her?!" She asked, handing him his daughter… she didn't wait for a reply for she knew that his answer was going to be yes._

_Danny looked scared for a little bit… holding his daughter in his arms? What if she fell down? What if she didn't like him?_

_Erin laughed and, stretching a little fist in his direction she shrilled: "GAGA!!"_

_Danny looked at her and Natalie… and for the first time a tear came out of his eyes. A tear of joy. Was it possible that he could live happily after all that happened? Now the answer was maybe… and Natalie… well… he was starting to feel friendly about her._


End file.
